The instant invention relates to the field of dentistry and more particularly to a permanent dental prosthesis and to a method of installing the prosthesis in the mouth of a patient.
A variety of different types of dental prostheses have been heretofore available for replacing missing teeth in the mouths of patients. Of these, possibly the most common type of dental prosthesis heretofore available has been the conventional dental bridge which can be utilized for removably replacing one or more teeth. However, it has been found that in many cases it is desirable, for both functional and aesthetic reasons, for a dental prosthesis to be permanently securable in the mouth of a patient to provide a permanent replacement for a missing tooth. The devices disclosed in the U.S. Pats. Nos. to MILLER, No. 1,685,289; STOLOFF, No. 1,702,282; KONIG, No. 3,717,931; TIGANI, No. 4,163,318; YOON, No. 4,302,187; ROMAGNOLI, No. 4,345,901; DAWSON, No. 4,348,181; WEISSMAN, No. 4,380,434; and YOON, No. 4,406,622, which represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware, are exemplary of a variety of different types of dental prosthesis constructions, some of which are adapted for permanent installations. However, these references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the prosthesis of the instant invention since they fail to suggest an effective permanent dental prosthesis which embodies the structural features of the prosthesis of the instant invention, which is practical for a wide variety of applications, and which is adapted to be simply and easily installed in the mouth of a patient. They are also felt to be of only general interest with respect to the method of the instant invention since they fail to suggest a method of installing a prosthesis which includes the inventive method steps herein set forth.
The instant invention provides an effective dental prosthesis and method which can be utilized for permanently replacing missing teeth in the mouths of patients. The prosthesis of the instant invention comprises a body portion dimensioned to be received between two spaced teeth in the mouth of a patient, first and second inwardly slidable lug means projecting outwardly from opposite side edges of the body portion, means resiliently biasing the lug means outwardly with respect to each other, and cap means receivable on the body portion for defining a tooth-like outer configuration of the prosthesis. For use of the prosthesis, inwardly facing notches are formed in the inwardly facing side edges of a pair of spaced teeth and the prosthesis is installed and assembled in the space between the teeth so that the lug means are received and cemented in the notches to secure the prosthesis in position. In the preferred embodiment of the prosthesis, the body portion has a laterally extending channel formed therein which is open along one side edge of the body portion and closed along the other side edge thereof, and the prosthesis further comprises a slide member which is slidably received in the channel. Further in the preferred embodiment, the first lug means is formed on an end of the slide member, the second lug means is integrally formed with the body portion adjacent the closed end of the channel, and the biasing means engages the slide member and the body portion to urge the first and second lug means outwardly with respect to each other. Also in the preferred embodiment, the biasing means is removable from the prosthesis so that it can be removed during the installation of the prosthesis in the mouth of a patient.
The method of the instant invention comprises the steps of forming notches in the inwardly facing side edges of a pair of spaced teeth so that the notches are dimensioned to receive the lug means of the prosthesis therein, assembling the prosthesis between the teeth so that the lug means are received in the notches, cementing the lug means in their respective notches, allowing the cement to cure, and assembling the cap portion on the body portion. In the preferred form of the method, the side edges of the adjacent teeth are ground to provide substantially flat, parallel inwardly facing side edge surfaces thereon before the notches are formed in the teeth. Further in the preferred form of the method, the cementing step is carried out by applying cement to the notches before the prosthesis is assembled between the teeth, and after the cement has cured, any remaining open areas in the notches are filled with a dental composite material. Still further in the preferred method, after the curing step has been completed, the biasing means is permanently removed from the prosthesis before the cap means is assembled thereon and the step of applying the cap means includes the steps of applying a dental ceramic composite material over the body portion and the slide member to fill any void areas therein after the biasing means has been removed and thereafter applying a preformed acrylic or porcelain veneer over the ceramic composite material to define an outer toothlike configuration for the prosthesis.
As a result of the above features the prosthesis and method of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for permanently replacing one or more missing teeth in the mouth of a patient. The prosthesis can normally be easily assembled and installed in the mouth of a patient by a dentist without requiring custom dental lab work. The biasing means of the prosthesis urges the lug means outwardly so that the lug means are snapped into position in their respective notches as soon as the prosthesis has been placed in position, and after the lug means have been cemented in their respective notches, the biasing means is removed from the prosthesis and a ceramic composite material is applied to the body and to the slide member before the acrylic veneer is assembled thereon. Further, the prosthesis can be effectively constructed in different configurations and dimensions for replacing teeth in various different areas of the mouths of patients or for replacing several teeth. Accordingly, the prosthesis can be effectively utilized for providing a firm, solid, durable and securely held replacement for one or more teeth in the mouth of a patient. Further, because of the overall simplicity of the prosthesis, it can normally be permanently installed in the mouth of a patient by a dentist in a short period of time, and custom dental work is not normally required to prepare the prosthesis for the patient.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective permanent dental prosthesis.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective method of installing a permanent dental prosthesis in the mouth of a patient.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a permanent dental prosthesis which can be assembled and installed in a dentist's office and which does not require custom dental lab work to adapt it for installation in the mouth of a patient.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.